Glitter, Glue, and Other Disasters
by thepurpleeyedone
Summary: The trials and tribulations of kindergarten... Atem knows them well. Follow him and everyone else as they try to survive kindergarten-and each other!   Female Yugi just to add to the fun.
1. Meet Mr Mahad's Class

_Author's Note: Thank andysanime for this. She's the one who took my crumpled up idea off the floor, smoothed it out, and pushed it back into my hand and demanded it be WRITTEN. Thanks for that. I get lazy… ^^;_

_Enjoy the first chap!_

Chapter 1

"Daddy, don't go!"

Miniature Atem watched as his father edged towards the classroom door. The man was attempting to make a stealthy exit, but his movements had been detected by his clever son.

The man turned around and smiled at Atem, reassuring, "Everything will be all right. Dads aren't allowed in kindergarten. You'll just have to have fun without me."

"But, Dad-"

"No, Atem, I need to go now." He stared into his son's tear-stained face, promising, "You'll be fine."

And then he was gone.

Atem sniffled, but his earlier sobs were over and done with. He just wiped his face with his small tan hands and glanced over to a younger man (younger than his father) who was taking a knee beside him.

The man greeted, "Hello, Atem. I'm Mr. Mahad, and I am going to be your teacher." He gave the little boy a mischievous smile, proposing, "You wouldn't be interested in being my special helper today… would you?"

Instantly, the remainder of his tears vanished, and Atem nodded his head fervently.

"I don't know…" Mr. Mahad teased, "… It's an awesome responsibility…"

"I can do it!" Atem insisted, pulling on Mr. Mahad's hand to motion for him to stand up.

Mr. Mahad nodded approvingly and decided, "Well, if you think you're up to it, then yes, you can be my special helper." He stood up and told Atem, "You'll be helping my _other _special helper."

Atem wrinkled his nose. "I won't be a _special_ helper if I'm not the only one!" he complained rather loudly.

"Well, this special helper is special in a different way," Mr. Mahad insisted with a chuckle. Atem just folded his arms and pouted as he followed behind the teacher. They trekked only across the room before Mr. Mahad stopped before a supply closet and called into it, "Have you found all the supplies I need for the craft today?"

"Not yet, Mr. Mahad!" a young girl's voice called back. Then there was a surprised yelp, a loud crash, and finally, the girl in question spilled out of the closet, covered from head to toe in glitter and scraps of colored paper.

Mr. Mahad facepalmed. He gave the girl a hand up and mumbled, "Are you all right, Mana?"

"Mana" took the hand gratefully and began to brush herself off, ensuring, "I'm fine. I may have a bruise or something, but no harm, no foul, right?"

Mr. Mahad sighed. He introduced, "Atem, this is Mana, my teacher's assistant. Mana, this is Atem, a new student in our class. He was dropped off a little early, so he's going to help us get ready today."

"That's great!" Mana exclaimed, leaning down to Atem's level. "You can call me Miss Mana. Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" She pinched Atem's cheeks. "So cute! So _cute_!" Atem blushed crimson from the compliments and mumbled something quietly as he swirled his foot around on the classroom carpet timidly.

"What was that, sweetie?" Mana inquired, mahogany irises drilling into Atem's crimson.

"I said you're pretty…" Atem admitted, louder this time so that Mana could hear.

Mana giggled, and without warning, pulled Atem into a hug, saying, "Thank you, Atem!" Atem's face just burned.

Mr. Mahad cleared his throat and suggested, "Then, let's get to work, shall we?" He motioning to the mess of supplies Mana had made. The brunette released Atem and sighed but cleaned it up without complaint. Atem helped, but the extent of his help was picking up one thing and then getting distracted before Mana gently told him to keep on task.

While they did this, the rest of the students started to come in.

First was a little girl. She peered behind the door and squeaked, "Is this my kindergarten class?"

"Depends," Mr. Mahad answered. He swiped a clipboard off of his desk and inquired, "What's your name?"

"Ishizu Ishtar," she whispered, the 'I's' in her name jumbling together and making it almost incoherent.

But somehow Mr. Mahad was able to hear it clearly and confirmed, "Yes, Ishizu, you are in my class. Would you like to take a seat and wait for the others?"

She nodded. But instead of going straight to the desks, she called out into the hallway, "It's this classroom, guys!"

Mr. Mahad raised an eyebrow as two identical boys followed Ishizu into the class. One boy was poking the other and shifting positions so that the other couldn't spy him over his shoulder while the other just fumed.

"And you two are…?" Mana questioned, as she had finally taken notice of this.

The slightly shorter and probably younger boy that was being poked glared at his look-alike and clarified, "I'm Marik. And this is Melvin, my twin. We're Ishizu's half-brothers."

"Well, welcome." Mr. Mahad instructed, "You two can sit down with your half-sister and wait for the remainder of the class to arrive."

Marik and Melvin straightened and nodded simultaneously, but they returned to annoying each other when Mr. Mahad turned to another student who was entering the classroom.

The next child caused quite an uproar.

"Hello, what's your name?" Mana asked the student who had walked in.

The student was at good few inches taller than kids in his age, with piercing blue eyes. He looked up at Mana and stated, "Seto Kaiba."

Seto suddenly turned to face the door as another student came in. The student turned out to be a spiky-haired boy, and as soon as he caught sight of Seto, lightning passed through their glares.

"You!" the new boy accused.

"You!" Seto hissed back.

The spiky-haired boy lunged at Seto, and the two landed on the floor in a toppled mess.

"Break it up! Break it _up_!" Mana pleaded, closing in her eyes and grappling for the first boy she could get ahold of. It turned out to be the spiky-haired one, and he struggled to wriggle out of Mana's grasp for hopes of getting to tackle Seto down again.

"That's enough," Mahad snapped. It wasn't loud, but it was stern enough to make everyone in the room straighten themselves. Mana lightly dropped the new student onto the ground, and the boy began to dust himself off. Seto stood up from the ground, doing the same. "There will be no more violence," Mr. Mahad declared. He purposely did not include a threat to this in hopes that the kids' imagination of what would happen if this occurred again would make them think twice. He turned to the boy next to Mana and questioned, "What is your name?"

"Yami Motou," Yami stated. He returned the glare Seto was giving him, doubly strong (if that was possible). Yami added as he continued to glower, "My twin sister is in this class, too, but she's sick. She'll be here tomorrow for sure, though."

"Very well." Mr. Mahad transitioned, "Then I'd like you and your friend, Seto, to take a seat." He added as he watched the boys crawl to their desks, "And please refrain from injuring each other any further."

The boys grumbled but complied, resorting to just giving each other death glares across the classroom.

The rest of the class came in soon after, not making nearly as much commotion as Yami and Seto. And, finally, Mr. Mahad walked up to the bow of the classroom and sat down on top of his desk, facing his new class.

"Welcome, students." Mr. Mahad handed an enormous stack of papers to Mana, motioning her to pass them out. He continued, "This is a slip for your parents to sign for any future field trips, activities, crafts, and-"

"Bakura! You made us late!"

Mr. Mahad's head turned as the rest of the class's did, discovering two, (indeed late), small albino twins.

The smaller of them with the softer voice ran up to the front of the class in a flash and gazed down at the floor as he announced, "I'm sorry my brother and I are late. Please forgive us."

"It wasn't your fault, Ryou," his other half disputed from across the room, crossing his arms. "And it's not my fault either. It was that stupid guy's fault for tripping me on the way here."

A collective "Ooh!" went through the class.

Bakura's thin white line of an eyebrow rose. "What?"

"You said the 's' word!" a little brunette girl named Tea accused, pointing at Bakura.

Bakura blinked. "You mean 'stupid?'"

Another gasp went through the room.

Bakura smirked mischievously. He began chanting, "Stupid, stupid, st-"

Ryou had covered his mouth. Bakura struggled until he had no other alternative than to lick Ryou's hand, sending the other twin into a fit of repulsion.

"Enough, you two." Mana put a hand on both their shoulders and herded them to two desks towards the front of the class.

Mr. Mahad cleared his throat and began again, going through the entire handout without even one interruption. The kids were tired by then; it was early in the morning. But Mr. Mahad knew better than to think this would last forever. So, after finishing his talk, he proposed they should play a game to learn each other's names. The class eagerly agreed, and soon every student stood by their respective desk, ready to begin the game.

"This is how the game goes." Mr. Mahad explained, "I will pick two leaders and those two will ask people for their names. Once the chosen leaders learn the name of a person, you link arms and so on, learning as many names as possible. Try to do this as quickly as possible, because it's a race between the two leaders."

The class nodded, enthusiastic to begin.

"Seto-" Mr. Mahad smiled at the boy. "- You'll be our first leader-"

"Then, can I be the second?" Yami immediately proposed, his glare towards Seto not wavering.

Mr. Mahad mulled this over. He decided it'd be better than having the two be forced to be on the same team, close enough to cause friction. "All right," he reluctantly agreed, making Yami smile satisfactorily. "Then, let's begin by pushing the desks to the side so that nobody trips."

Desks scrapped the tile floor as they were shoved out of the way.

The game began as Mr. Mahad signaled them to begin, and Yami and Seto went furiously to work. Yami began with the Ishtars, trying to get three at once. Seto went directly to the people he already knew the names of, getting several people right off the bat. The game went like that, each one using sly tricks to try to get ahead. It worked until they each ran out of tricks and just had to play fair. And, finally, the results were tallied.

Mahad pointed at each student as he counted, finally coming up with, "Seto wins by one."

"Ha!" Seto exclaimed with an arrogant smirk.

"No fair! I would have won if my sister was here!" Yami argued, balling up his little fists.

"No, we would have _tied. _You still wouldn't have won," Seto corrected, crossing his arms stubbornly, his smirk remaining.

Yami gritted his teeth, but Mr. Mahad quickly intercepted by suggesting, "I think now would be a good time to go outside for a little free time. Mana-"

"Yes, Captain?" Mana asked, giving Mr. Mahad a little salute.

Mr. Mahad just shook his head but told her, "Take whoever wants to come out towards the field. I'll watch the rest on the blacktop."

"Got it!" Mana smiled at the class. "Okay, kiddies! Who wants to go with me?"

About half the class followed Mana, the rest staying with Mr. Mahad. Thankfully, due to this, Seto and Yami were split up, and Mr. Mahad could take a breath of relief.

Mana led the half to the field, the kids lined up behind her in a straight line.

"Miss Mana?" Atem inquired, tapping the back of her leg to get her attention.

"Yes, Atem?" she asked, looking back at the boy in question.

Atem looked down at the concrete awkwardly and mumbled, "Why is it that Seto and Yami hate each other?"

"I'm sure they don't _hate _each other," Mana insisted.

"No, we do."

Yami walked up to Atem's side and clarified, "I hate him and he hates me. The reason why is that he is trying to steal my sister away from me."

"Your sister who's home sick?"

Yami nodded. "Kaiba, my sister, and I live on the same street. Over the summer, my sister and him became good friends. And I barely saw my sister. It hurt me, so I hurt him," he finished with a stubborn pout.

"Why don't you just share your sister?" Mana suggested meekly.

"You've never met my sister," Yami replied cryptically. "Everyone likes her. She's un-share-able."

Atem looked up at Mana. "Is that a word?"

Mana giggled. "It can be if you want it to."

They finally finished their trek out to the field. It was nothing more than a grassy area, so some kids spread out and began a game of tag. Some others just sat in the grass and looked over the weeds and dandelions. Atem did this, taking a bright yellow flower and running over to Mana.

"This is for you," Atem said simply, holding out the flower, his face burning.

"Why, thank you!" Mana exclaimed, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear. "I'll wear it the rest of the day," she promised with a smile.

Atem's face grew redder, and he squeaked, "Okay."

The outside time didn't last long. Before long, Bakura and Melvin developed a friendship and began terrorizing the others, mostly Marik. Marik was able to shoo them away, but then they had moved onto the rest of the class, and things quickly spiraled out of control.

Mana swiftly got them to return to the classroom, the class falling back into order.

When they arrived back, the class was empty, the remainder of the class still outside.

"Um… Well…" Mana didn't know what to do. "The rest of the class is still outside, so let's…" She gulped. "… Have snack?"

The class eagerly agreed to this.

Mana rushed to the closet and pulled out a large box of goldfish crackers, distributing a handful to each student.

This, too, caused tension between those who had claimed to have less goldfish than others, but the only incident where it was a real problem was when Bakura got bored and started stealing other's goldfish. But Mr. Mahad returned with the rest of the class, Bakura sneaking into the shadows to live another day.

"I see we already have snack out…" Mr. Mahad observed, his expression disappointed.

Mana turned pale. "That- that's not a problem, right?"

Mr. Mahad sighed. "No, but next time ask me first before you return early and uproot our schedule."

Mana turned another shade whiter but nodded frantically.

"Mr. Mahad?" a little blonde named Joey called out, his hand shooting up.

"Yes?" The teacher turned to him.

"Is it time for free time?" Joey asked, hopeful.

Mr. Mahad chuckled. "You just _had _free time. Now it's time for learning." Joey slumped in his chair. "Don't worry; there will be more free time just before the day ends." Joey sat back up, smiling.

"Now-" Mr. Mahad transitioned, "- We'll be doing a miniature project. Today, we'll be doing it individually, but tomorrow, you'll start to work in pairs." He dropped yet another stack of paper's into Mana's hands and explained, "The first thing we'll be going over this school year is the continents of the world. I'm- or rather, Miss Mana- is passing out world maps. We'll be labeling them in a moment."

Each student got a map, and Mr. Mahad drew a makeshift map on the board, labeling each continent. He instructed them to copy it down, and the children went to work. "These are really long words, so if you need any help, ask myself or Miss Mana."

Seto didn't even need to look at the board. He kept his eyes firmly on his paper and went to work. Yami noticed this and wanted to finish before his rival. He began furiously copying the words off the board, trying to beat Seto. In the end, they finished at about the same time, the boys yelling out, "Done!" almost in unison.

"Good. If you two are done, you can help the others around the room." Yami and Seto popped up, taking this as a challenge. Mr. Mahad almost facepalmed, realizing he had just fueled the fire.

After the lesson, Mr. Mahad announced the day was almost done, and let the kids have free time while he wrote some notes about each individual child on his attendance sheet. The students embraced their free time and began playing with the stuff around the room.

One side of the room had baskets of toys and other assorted objects. The other had tables with handfuls of crayons and scented markers scattered about, ready for young artists to cease them.

Atem wandered the opposite side, attracted by a group of kids surrounding one counter.

"What's up there?" Atem wondered aloud, getting on his tippy-toes to see what was gathering everyone's attention.

Even when he sat it, he still couldn't comprehend what it was.

"What is it?" Atem questioned, eyes wide.

"I think it's a snake!" Tea immediately accused the animal, whimpering.

"Oh, no, no!" Mana laughed lightly. "It's no snake, I can assure you." She leaned over the kids and took the creature out of its tank, introducing, "This is Ourichi, our class pet. He's a ferret." She held him out. "Wanna pet him?"

The kids didn't dare make a step towards the creature. To them, it was a bloodthirsty beast, ready to devour them.

Mana channeled this and assured, "I promise he won't hurt you."

Slowly, kids came forward.

The first, surprisingly, was Ryou. (Someone probably pushed him in front of them.) He petted the animal and smiled, saying, "Ourichi-chan is very soft."

Mana nodded. "M-hmm. He's very nice."

After Ryou broke the ice, the rest of the kids immediately went to pet the ferret. It _was _soft, Atem thought as his hand grazed Ourichi's long, fuzzy back.

"Atem?"

Atem turned, his face lighting up.

"Daddy!"

He ran up to the man and hugged his leg, chanting "Daddy" over and over.

Akunumkanon turned to Mr. Mahad and asked, "Is it okay that I'm early?"

"No, that's no problem." Mr. Mahad smiled at the boy. "Atem, did you have a good time?" Atem nodded anxiously. "That's good. Then, see you tomorrow, Atem." Atem nodded again.

He took his father's hand and walked out of the classroom, waving back at everyone. "Bye, Mr. Mahad, Miss Mahad, everyone!"

Most of them waved back before returning to what they were originally doing.

"So," Atem's dad questioned, "Was it up to your expectations?"

"Yeah." Atem smiled contently. "I can't imagine it getting any better."

-transition-

"Um…" The girl blushed feverishly as she stood in front of the class the class. "… I'm Yugi… Yami's sister. I'm sorry I missed yesterday. I hope I'll get the chance to befriend you all…"

Atem swallowed, his face accepting the same shade of red as Yugi.

Things just got better.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if my vocabulary is too advanced for kindergartners… I was trying to keep it as simple as possible and not use superfluous words, but having a college-level vocabulary since fifth grade makes this a little difficult for me…_

_It's LONG, huh? Yes! :D_

_Again, thank andysanime for pulling this idea out of my imagination's shadow realm. You saved it! :3_

_Review time, kiddies! Gather around the computer and write a review please! :D_


	2. Meet Mana, Teacher Extraordinaire

_Author's Note: SURPRISE! I'm currently writing this from 50,000 feet in the air as I am on an airplane…like I am every weekend… *sigh* But enough of my personal life; you've all been very supportive and very patient, so here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy._

Chapter 2

Yugi's eyes didn't rise from her feet, her face, ironically, the same shade of pink as her sneakers that had suddenly become so fascinating. The rest of the class considered their new student halfheartedly except for three particular boys whose voices were currently caught in their own throats.

"Yugi," Mr. Mahad suggested, "how about you go and sit between your brother and Seto?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly, looking more than reluctant to move from where her legging covered legs had frozen in place. But, almost mechanically, they at last made the necessary movements to bring her to her desk and sink into it.

Yami and Seto would have taken the opportunity to claim the new student, but they were completely occupied in a staring contest that had been formed between the two and neither of them dared to rip their gaze for fear that they would be dubbed the loser.

Yugi felt the hostility of their glares and sunk even lower in her seat.

"Mana," Mr. Mahad finally transitioned, "why don't you run the class for a little while?"

Mana had been sitting in Mr. Mahad's office chair, grazing on a turkey sandwich. When she heard her name, the brunette jumped and fell onto the classroom floor, tomato and lettuce hovering for a second before it fell beside the ground beside her.

"Me? You want _me _to run the class? But I—"

"Just for a moment, Mana. I need to retrieve something I left in the office."

Mana's doe eyes flickered. "Oh. Then sure. I mean, if you have to…"

"Good." Mr. Mahad faced his class and informed them again in case someone had not been paying attention, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Miss Mana is in charge until I return."

The kindergarten class door swung open and then promptly closed.

The newly christened "Miss Mana" eyed her new pupils, confused as to what to do with them. She picked up a clipboard off the teacher's desk and skimmed it before announcing, "Well, it says here that we'll be moving into learning about unique countries of the world…" She flipped to another page, burrowing her nose into the schedule. "Oh! Well it seems the first country we'll be learning about is Egypt! I can do Egypt!"

She tossed the clipboard back onto the desk and pulled a stack of maps out of Mr. Mahad's filling cabinet.

"Which is it, which is it, which is it?" Mana mumbled, throwing some maps aside as she searched for a certain one. "Ah! Here it is!"

Mana sprinted up to the whiteboard and began taping the map up so that the entire class could see it.

Once she had it in place, Mana turned around, expecting her class to be amazed. But all she saw were confused faces. Some students were even turning their heads sideways, and Mana didn't know if they were doing it out of sheer puzzlement or if it had to do something with her.

The teacher's assistant looked back at the map and fell into a giggle fit.

"It's upside down!" Mana exclaimed through her laughter, pulling down the map and putting it back up again, this time the right way. "There," she muttered, running the back of her hand over her forehead. "That should do the trick." She turned to the class a second time. "Is that better?"

Nods and much less confusion acknowledged her.

"Excellent!" Mana placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Although, I might as well have kept it the way it was being that Upper Egypt is actually towards the bottom and that Lower Egypt is towards the top… But you kiddies don't have to know that yet, so I think I'm safe."

Blank stares met her rambling.

"Right…" Mana pointed at the map. "This is Egypt. It's a good-sized country in Africa. Any questions so far?"

The kindergarteners shook their heads.

The temporary teacher continued, "So, Egypt is well known because it contains the Nile, the longest river in the world! Wait… Or was that the Amazon River… No, I'm fairly certain it's the Nile! But could it be the Rhine? Or maybe the Yellow River? Oh, I'm second-guessing myself… Now what do I do?"

Young students blinked at her.

"I think it's time for a break…" Mana sighed dejectedly. "Free time, everyone."

The class agreed eagerly to this, getting out of their desks and quickly merging into groups and pairs for playtime.

Mana slumped to the ground and leaned against the wall, brushing her bangs to the side and sighing again.

"I messed up…" she mumbled to herself dolefully. "It was going so well, too! But, no, I just had to mess up… I'm a failure." She felt the unmistakable tickle of a tear escape the corner of her eye and trickle down her cheek.

"You didn't mess up."

Mana looked up, mahogany eyes penetrating crimson red ones.

"Oh, Atem, I- I-" She swiped her single tear away and made an effort to plaster on her sweetest smile. "-What do you mean? I was just preparing for when Mr. Mahad comes back. He… uh… wanted me to…" She patted the ground next to her. "… inspect the floor. Yep, looks good!"

"You're not a failure, Miss Mana," Atem insisted, sitting down beside her. "My family is from Egypt, and you were right about the Nile."

"Yours too?" Mana giggled weakly. "Wouldn't it be funny if we turned out to be cousins or something?"

"It would be weird," Atem immediately answered, wrinkling his nose.

Mana laughed again, this time with much more life in it. She was reminded that she was talking to a five year old… A clever and solicitous five year old, yes, but a five year old all the same.

The student teacher ruffled Atem's hair, saying, "If you want to think I'm not a failure, that's fine with me, but keep that opinion in mind next time when I mess up even worse."

Atem pushed Mana's hand off of his head, his face growing red.

Mana pretended not to notice though she smiled in response. She changed the subject by proposing, "I know! Why don't you go introduce yourself to that new girl, Yugi?"

The boy said nothing, only crossing his arms and making a "humph" sound.

"You don't want to?" Mana inquired, shocked. Atem seemed like the type to introduce himself to everyone… So why would he be closing himself up now? Unless… "Do you think she's pretty, Atem?"

Atem gasped before he could stop himself and crossed his arms around his chest even tighter, trying to hide an ever-growing blush.

"Someone has a crush…" Mana sang lightly.

"No."

"I do believe so."

"No."

"Atem—"

"No!"

"Don't tell me you're actually scared to go and talk to her…"

"I'm not scared," Atem denied, turning away from Mana.

"Yeah? Prove it."

"Wha—"

Mana pulled Atem up, placing him down on his feet. The boy's legs shook in place, a fact that made Mana unwilling giggle. "Go talk to her," she told him, giving the kindergarten a little nudge forward.

"I… can't."

"Sure you can, jelly legs! Get movin'!" She pushed him again, and this time, he stumbled a few steps forward.

The boost apparently helped, because Atem began marching across the classroom, looking determined.

Mana rested her hands on her hips with a content sigh. "My work here is done," she admired.

"Miss Mana, we have a problem."

"What is i—Bakura, get out of the fish tank!"

-transition-

"Oh, Mahad, I didn't expect to see you here. Who's supervising your class?" an office lady asked curiously as the teacher approached the front desk.

"Mana is," he informed, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Mana?" The woman winced at the name. "Well you must have had some emergency to leave her in charge… Do I need to call the paramedics?"

Mahad shook his head. "Nope. In fact, I don't need to even be here at all. I just thought I'd leave Mana in charge for a few minutes to see if she could handle it."

The office lady sucked in her cheeks, appearing horrified at the very idea. Finally, she asked hesitantly, "You know you're going to come back to disaster, right?"

"Probably."

"Then why do it?"

Mahad thought over his answer carefully, stirring his coffee as he did so. At last, he described briefly, " Something inside me believes she'd be a good teacher."

"Are we talking about the same girl?"

Mahad chuckled but insisted, "I guess the truth is that I want all my students to succeed, whether they be five or seventeen."

"I suppose…" The woman took an old file from the cabinet and glanced at it thoughtfully. "She isn't the brightest, but her heart is always in the right place."

"M'hmm," Mahad mumbled through a sip of his coffee. He immediately swallowed it with a pained expression, trying to get rid of the excessively sweet taste. "What is wrong with the coffee today?"

"Mana made it."

"Of course she did."

Mahad abandoned the coffee cup on the front desk and began to retreat back to his classroom. But before he closed the door, he added, "If Mana asks, the coffee was perfect."

"Sure thing."

The teacher nodded approvingly. "Thanks, Mai."

The door shut with a click.

-transition-

"What were you thinking? Jumping into the fish tank… You could have drowned!"

Bakura pouted, dripping and shivering, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He didn't answer, turning away from the assistant teacher.

"I know what he was thinking!" Tattletale Tea squealed to Mana. "He said he could take the fish and sell them on the blue market!"

"The black market, stupid," Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, no name calling," Mana chided. "And, no, Bakura, you cannot steal our fish to sell on the black market. Stealing is a very bad thing."

Bakura remained stubbornly silent, unmoving except for the fact that Ryou was brushing out his matted hair with his hands.

Mana sighed and settled on letting him go and dealing with it later if it happened again. "Just go dry off and we'll call it a day, all right?" she told him.

Ryou nodded for Bakura, the real perpetrator continuing to remain motionless.

Mana accepted it, and the crowd that had formed around them dispersing to go do what they were doing before the incident.

Atem didn't join them. He scanned the receding students for Yugi. There was no sign of her or proof that she'd ever been part of the classroom at all.

And it worried him.

Atem immediately looked for Seto and Yami instead in the clusters of children and found them together, continuing their ongoing staring contest.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how neither of them could have not blinked by now. Then again, he was just glad a fight hadn't broken out between the two as of that day that involved anything besides their eyes.

"Yugi?" Atem called gently, trying not to call too loud for fear that it would cause an uproar between the boys in the staring contest. "Yugi?"

Suddenly, he heard sniffling. Atem looked over at a block castle someone had constructed and walked towards it.

"Yugi?"

A surprised sniffle was the response, followed by more sniffling.

Atem went to the side of the castle and pulled out a block, asking, "Can I come in, too?"

Yugi stared at the intruder as if dumbfounded someone had gained entrance to her secret fortress. Her eyes were wet and the back of her hands were as well, obviously from trying to halt the cascade of tears from escaping off of her face.

"What's the password?"

Atem blinked. "Um… I don't know the password."

"You _have _to know the password to come in."

"I do?"

"Yes. But the password changes everyday, so you have to be really smart to figure it out."

"Is it… chocolate?"

"No."

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"Friend?"

Yugi fell silent.

Atem slowly offered his hand though the gap in the castle he had made and repeated, "Friend?"

Cautiously, a softer hand joined Atem's and shook it up and down, a voice from the castle agreeing, "Friend."

Yugi pushed the entire wall down where Atem stood, making an entrance for him.

"Come in," she ordered more than invited, gesturing inside.

Atem got down on his knees and crawled in, sitting beside Yugi. It was a small castle but a sturdy one, impressing him. "Was this castle already here or did you build it?" Atem questioned.

"I built it," Yugi confirmed his suspicions.

"It's nice," Atem complimented.

Yugi simply nodded.

After a second of silence, Atem asked the girl, "Why are you hiding?"

Yugi jerked to look him in the eye, making Atem jump. "Hiding?" she echoed, astonished. "I'm not hiding!"

"Then what are you doing?"

Yugi pulled her legs up against her chest and set her head down on her knees. "I'm… camouflaging."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm making sure Yami and Seto can't see me."

"Why are you… camouflaging?" Atem had only minimal trouble using the new word.

"Because…" Yugi looked blankly into Atem's eyes. "Because they're fighting over my attention, and I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel… bad."

"Oh." Atem crossed his legs. He was still confused but made an effort to not appear so. "So… what you going to do?"

"Stay in here," Yugi answered stubbornly, breaking their gaze and giving her attention to the ground beside them.

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Forever is a really long time."

"I know."

"What happens when you get hungry?"

There was no answer to that.

"Or thirsty?"

No response.

"Or bored?"

Yugi reacted to this with a flinch—as if she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to. But, at the end of her internal struggle, she said nothing, only sighing to prove that she was still listening.

"Then you can't stay 'camouflaged' in here forever," Atem concluded logically.

"I guess not," Yugi finally gave in.

Atem crawled back out of the castle and stood up, providing his hand for her again. "Come on out," he told her softly.

Slowly, Yugi took it and stepped out of her physical and theoretical hidden castle with the help of Atem.

"Hello, class, I'm back."

Heads turned to the doorway where Mr. Mahad was standing, looked _surprised _of all things.

_The… The classroom is in one piece! And the students are fine! I can't believe Mana did so well on her own! _But instead of saying this, Mr. Mahad cleared his throat and praised calmly, "I'm very impressed, Mana, that you kept the classroom in check."

"No problem at all, sir!" Mana chimed cheerfully, rushing up to the front of the classroom and saluting her valiant mentor. "You really should have more faith in me…" she added impishly.

Mr. Mahad found himself agreeing with her and nodded. "Well then," he transitioned, "I think it's time to move onto today's lesson, yes? Can everyone take their seats?"

The children did, shuffling around to retrieve their books or toys and returning to their assigned desks.

"We'll be covering unique countries of the world for at least a month or so, and our first is Egypt. Accordingly, the remainder of class will be on Egypt." Mr. Mahad turned to the board and found that the correct map was already tapped to the board. "Since the map is already up, I suppose I'm move onto the activity. Could I get a volunteer for a moment?"

"Bakura wants to volunteer!" Melvin exclaimed, sending said boy a cruel smirk.

Bakura scowled.

"Wonderful. Bakura, please come up."

Grudgingly, the albino twin did so, water dripping for his hair and clothes.

"Mana?"

"Yes?" the girl in question asked hoarsely.

"Why is Bakura soaking wet?"

"… Why did you go to office to get something and return with nothing?"

There was a pause before: "Yes, then we'll be moving on. Could everyone get out the papers I passed out yesterday?"

_Author's Note: I feel like the cheesiest person alive._

_Honestly, I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Hopefully updates will come more quickly in the near to distant future, but no promises. Although, I have a great idea for next chapter, so maybe it'll show up quicker than you anticipate… *evil chuckle*_

_Reviews for Atem, the cutest kindergarten ever? Or maybe Yugi? Or even Bakura? What I'm trying to say is PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. Meet Your New Rival

_Author's Note: NEW CHAPTER DANCE. *breaks out in spontaneous and very cheesy dance moves* Don't act like you don't want to join me! I know you want to!_

_No takers? Your loss. Then read already!_

Chapter 3

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I bought a new pack of Duel Monsters cards yesterday!"

"Really? Did you open them yet?"

"Nope. But I brought them to school today so that we can open them together."

"Great!"

This was more than enough to draw a crowd around the two boys having the conversation. Duel Monsters was the most popular card game among children. Heck, it was plenty popular with adults, too. And the sheer mention of the game always caused a stir wherever enthusiasts happened to be.

Mr. Mahad's class had been let out just before this exchange. The students had already spread out, but most of them had joined the older group of kids that had gathered around the two boys with new Duel Monsters cards. Though, a few had broken off and joined some other activity or interest…

"Yugi!" Atem waited a moment for a reply, but when no such thing returned to him, he called out again, "Yugi!"

"Shush!"

Atem glanced around fervently, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Yugi?"

"_Shush_!"

The boy looked up and discovered that Yugi was perched up on the branch of a nearby tree. She was only about five feet off the ground, but it was enough elevation to keep her mostly secluded from the vertically challenged (or short people.)

"You'll give me away," she hissed, altering her position on the branch slightly to keep her balance.

"How did you get up there?" Atem asked as he walked up to the base of the tree.

"I climbed," Yugi stated simply. "I have a lot of practice hiding in weird places."

"Oh." Atem kicked a rock to the side awkwardly. "Can I come up, too?"

"What's the password?"

"Friend."

"Access denied."

Atem stumbled back. "Huh?"

"The password changes everyday," Yugi explained. "You have to guess it right a certain amount of times before I'll stop asking you for it."

Atem stared at the ground, thinking hard on what the password could be this time. "It's… It's just one word, right?"

"Yep. One word," Yugi confirmed.

"Um…" Atem looked around at his surroundings nervously. "Is it… grass?"

"No."

"Playground?"

"No."

"Backpack?"

"No."

Atem was running out of options—and patience—quickly. He gazed up at Yugi in the tree, her face giving nary a single hint. Finally, he broke down and stated the obvious:

"Tree?"

"That's correct." Yugi pointed to a stump adjacent to the tree. "Use that as a step to climb up."

Atem wasted no time trying to do this. He stood atop the stump and reached for the branch. He was able to grasp it easily, but his upper body strength wasn't exactly great, and he had a hard time trying to claw his way up the tree trunk.

Just when he was getting ready to admit he couldn't do it, Yugi lent him a hand, pulling him up the rest of the way.

Finally settled, Atem began to admire the view the extension of height provided him.

"You can see everything from here."

"Yep."

"You can even see the roof of the school!"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you see that—?"

Atem stopped abruptly when he glanced over at Yugi for a split second and saw that her attention was on a deck of cards in her hands.

"Are those Duel Monsters cards?"

Yugi nodded, her eyes not leaving the pictures printed across the cards.

"You play?"

"I mostly collect, but yeah, I play."

Atem gazed out at the group of kids whom had been obsessing about the game of discussion. One of those boys was now holding up a card enthusiastically, probably gushing over how powerful it was.

"Then why don't you go over to the others about the game? They seem to like it."

Yugi put the top card she had just been looking at on the bottom of her deck, revealing an entirely new one. "Yami and Seto always play Duel Monsters. Except it's not playing as much as it is _competing_. They're so… loud about it."

Atem nodded. He understood; Yugi really liked playing Duel Monsters, but because her brother and Seto were so serious about their silly rivalry, she never got a chance to play with anyone simply to have fun.

"I'll play with you. I promise that I'm not loud about it," Atem used Yugi's terminology.

She looked up at him, surprised by his offer. "Umm…" She stroked the back of her cards with her thumb. "… Sure."

"But I don't have my cards with me," Atem admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I'll bring them tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Yugi agreed with a quaint smile. She hopped down off of the branch, landing with a soft thud. "I think school is almost over."

Atem jumped off the branch also to act as a reply. The two began to walk back to the school building.

But, as soon as they had taken no more than a few steps, another boy ambushed them.

"Yugi, I've been looking for you ev—" He bit off the rest of the word, the boy's focus shifting from Yugi to Atem. "Who are you?" he questioned with astonishing ferocity.

"I'm Atem." Under the other's dangerous glare, he added hesitantly, "You're Yami, right? Yugi's twin brother?"

"Yes. Now what do you want with Yugi?"

"Nothing!" Atem squeaked a little too quickly to appease Yami.

Yugi's brother opened his mouth to say something, but Yugi beat him to it:

"Yami, Atem plays Duel Monsters. He's really good. Maybe you should duel him."

Yami lit up at the idea, looking much more like a normal kindergartner at the mention of playing a game. "That's a good idea, Yugi. Atem—" His disposition became less than pleasant again. "—do you accept the challenge?"

Atem gulped, wondering what in the world Yugi was trying to accomplish by this. Was she… plotting something? There was no way to tell. Although, she did look pretty pleased with herself at the moment… Then again, he wasn't completely confident in his skills. That is, if he had any.

He mumbled, "I wouldn't say I'm _really _good… Average probably. Slightly above average at most. Besides, I've never played seriously, and—"

"Do you accept the challenge?" Yami repeated, looking absolutely furious he had to.

Finally, Atem answered, "Okay." He chose to believe in Yugi, wherever that may end up take him.

"One more thing," Yami told him. "If I win, you can never talk to Yugi again."

_Never… again? _"That's not fair!"

"So you're going to chicken out?"

"Uh…" Yugi mouthed something along the lines of "you'll be all right" behind Yami, giving Atem some confidence in his nearly blind decision. "… No. I won't chicken out. We'll duel tomorrow."

Yami nodded and clasped Yugi's hand. "Come on, Yugi," he muttered as he dragged her away.

"Bye, Atem!" Yugi called behind her excitedly. The school bell rang immediately after, making Atem jump.

What had he gotten himself into?

-transition-

When Atem walked into school the next day, Yugi was waiting for him outside the classroom, which was odd in two ways: The number one reason why it was odd was that Atem had already gotten used to having to go find Yugi in unusual hiding places. Accordingly, seeing her in plain sight seemed… strange. And second, she had something harbored in hands, something Atem had a hunch was meant for him.

"Here." She confirmed his suspicions by handing a card. "This is my card, but you can borrow it for your duel with Yami. He doesn't know I have it."

Atem studied the card, the name of it written clearly across the top.

Dark Magician Girl.

"I… I can't use this card. This is a really rare card. It's yours. You should keep it," Atem insisted, trying to hand it back to Yugi.

But she pushed it back in his direction and persisted, "Please use it. You'll need it to beat Yami."

Atem considered the card at second time, examining the mighty-looking magician girl. He then moved his gaze from the card to Yugi. Her lower lip was quivering in anticipation, giving the impression she might cry if he denied using the card even once more. "Well… If you really want me to…" he gave in at last. "But I'll give it back to you right after the duel."

Yugi immediately perked up, no proof left at all that she had appeared on the verge of bawling a second before. "Make sure to put it in your deck before the duel," she instructed him before sauntering away, leaving Atem with some questions to ponder.

The boy sighed and slid his own deck out of his pocket, putting the Dark Magician on the top of the stack of cards and shuffling it a few times.

"So you're preparing, huh?" Atem watched as Yami emerged from the classroom door. The other Motou twin leaned against the wall, looking as aloof as a kindergartener could. "Yugi is not very good at Duel Monsters," he assured Atem. "I've never seen her play anyone besides me, and she always loses when we play. Still, she collects the cards, and she said she wanted to lend you a card for our duel. I let her, but don't think it'll give you a fighting chance. She doesn't even have any good cards."

Atem stopped himself from disagreeing with this and instead told Yami, "I'm still grateful she thought of doing that. Just having her spirit with me makes me think I'll win."

Yami sneered, not bothering to give a reply. He walked back into the classroom, Atem following a few paces behind.

When everyone took their seats, Mr. Mahad began:

"Today, class, we'll be—" The teacher halted his sentence as he noticed the class was unusually restless that day, a certain sense of tension hovering in the air. "Are you waiting for something?"

"We're waiting for the duel between Yami and Atem!" the blonde boy in the first row, Joey answered for the entire class.

Mahad said nothing, more than a little confused at Joey's explanation. "You're waiting for… what?"

"The duel, Mr. Mahad," Mana clarified. "Yami challenged Atem to a game of Duel Monsters yesterday. It's all the class has been talking about this morning!"

Atem sunk in his desk chair. _Everyone's talking about me? _he wondered, fidgeting slightly.

"Duel Monsters? The card game?" Mr. Mahad tried to confirm. He had seen a fair share of his students playing the game at some point or another, and he even knew a few teachers who took part in a game from time to time.

"Ooh, can Yami and Atem duel now?" Tea suddenly suggested.

The class seemed to like this idea, all bobbing their heads eagerly.

"Well—"

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" Mana cut Mr. Mahad off. "As official assistant teacher, I declare that it is so! Quick, everyone help me move some of the decks together! We'll construct a makeshift dueling arena!"

"Wait, I didn't approve of—"

The kids had already hopped up, pushing the desks together and highfiving each other. After all, it wasn't everyday that school was so exciting!

Atem didn't move from his desk or even look up. He sunk even lower, thinking frantically, _They're all going to be watching! And even worse—if I lose, I'll never get to talk to Yugi again! _The boy inspected his competitor from across the room, hoping he would be as nervous as he was. But Yami didn't seem fazed in the slightest. _What am I going to do?_

"Yami? Atem? Come over here so we can get the duel started!"

Somehow, not even Mana's enthusiastic tone was making Atem feel any better.

"Now…" Mana looked around. "I guess I'll keep a score of life points then…"

"Miss Mana, can I keep the score?"

The assistant teacher smiled at the volunteer. "Why, of course you can, Seto. Go fetch some paper and a pen, okay?"

Seto nodded quickly and sprinted off.

Now, Seto Kaiba was not someone to let his prey go even a day or two without reminding him that he was in the shadows, lurking, preparing to challenge his rival yet again, or a combination of the both. So when Yami haughtily informed Seto that he had plans to duel someone else that day, the Kaiba immediately knew he was going to volunteer to keep the score of life points. It was going to be his way of spying on his competitor without drawing too much attention. And, lucky for him, his plan was proving effective.

"Here," Yami said curtly, putting his deck in Atem's hands as he approached the table. "You shuffle my deck and I'll shuffle yours so that we know neither of us are cheating."

"I'd never cheat," Atem promised, mixing up Yami's cards and handing them right back to the Motou.

"All right! Ready, guys?" Mana waved her hand in the air before bringing it back down like it was a checkered flag. "Duel!"

-transition-

The score was even at a thousand life points each. And it had been that way the entire duel. Whether it was Yami or Atem to steal some points away first didn't matter; nearly the same amount of points were deducted from the other only moments after each time.

It was obvious the boys were both evenly matched.

But Atem didn't seem to notice. He was too busy scanning the crowd around them, searching for a certain Motou twin.

_Where is Yugi? _Atem wondered. _She was here to give me the card… Did she not want to watch the duel? _He shifted his position slightly as he drew another card. But doing so made his foot lightly clash with something under the table. "Yugi…?"

Yugi held a finger to her lips. "I'm not here, and you never saw me," she whispered.

Atem almost laughed. Of course Yugi would be under the table him and Yami were dueling on. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. She got the best seat in the house and was entirely hidden; honestly, he didn't know why he didn't expect that she would be hiding under there earlier.

With Atem no longer distracted, he focused more on the game and began to take a slight lead in life points. The scores came to the point of Atem having three hundred life points and Yami having a dangerously low one hundred. Which, naturally, made Yami angry.

"This next card will win this for me," he announced, drawing a new card off the top of his deck. Yami looked at it for a moment before smirking impishly. "I'll use this magic card, 'Bond Between Teacher and Student', which brings out my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that considered cheating? I mean, those are really good cards…"

"If it's a real magic card, then no."

"Man, I wish I had that card!"

Atem swallowed dryly. _That Dark Magician Girl… Yugi gave me that card to use! Why would she give me a copy of the card Yami has? And he has a Dark Magician, too. How am I going to—?_

"I'm waiting," Yami reminded impatiently.

"Um… Right." Atem drew his card for the round. It turned out to be the Dark Magician Girl Yugi let him borrow… But how could he use it now that Yami had two commendable monsters on the field?

He ended up summoning a simple monster to defend his life points and putting down one trap card, hoping it would work as a bluff to get Yami to hold off on attacking for at least a few turns.

"Then it's my turn again." Yami drew another card, confidence evident on his face. "This card is just what I needed," he assured Atem, the other going pale. "Yes, just what I needed. Now, I'll use this magic card to sacrifice all of the monsters on my field and one in my hand." He took one card out of his hand and showed it to Atem, declaring, "This card will do."

It was Magician of Black Chaos.

"I don't have the magic card necessary to summon it yet anyways, so it's useless to me right now." Yami smiled. "Now I'll sacrifice them all for a new monster."

_Sacrifice the Dark Magicians?_

"That's three cards!"

"This must be some monster Yami is summoning…"

"I'll say!"

_Here it comes, _Seto thought as he raised his pencil over Atem's precious life points. He had seen this strategy of Yami's a hundred times before, and he was almost certain the duel would turn out the way it had all those times.

Finally, Yami revealed his monster to be a ferocious red dragon, two different sets of teeth ensuring its owner total reassurance to his victory.

Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"I've… never heard of that card," Atem said slowly.

Yami scoffed. "Of course not. It's one of the rarest cards there is. And it's special ability is that it has life points equal to the amount of cards in my hand times a thousand."

While the rest of the kindergarten class counted on their fingers, Mana shouted out, "Three thousand points? That's incredible! I didn't know such a card existed!"

"Three thousand…" Atem echoed, looking down at the cards in his hand that were now shaking in unease.

Yami didn't wait for Atem to recover from shock and took out his only monster in defense mode before ending his turn.

_This could be my last turn… _Atem thought as he drew a single card off the top of his deck. _I have to make the most of it._

"Psst!"

Atem glanced under the table.

"Dark Magician Girl," Yugi hissed. "Use Dark Magician Girl."

_How? _he asked himself, going over the cards in his hands. In order to do that, he would have to summon at least two other monsters to sacrifice… And then what? Dark Magician Girl's measly two thousand one hundred life points were nothing compared to Slifer's three thousand… Unless Dark Magician Girl had a life-saving ability…

Atem read the card Yugi lent him.

_Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each "Dark Magician" monster in either of your player's Graveyard._

"Mana, can I borrow a calculator?" Atem questioned the teacher's assistant.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess." Mana obtained said item from Mr. Mahad's desk and brought it back to Atem. He immediately punched in a few numbers, thought for a moment, and did a few more computations.

"I'm _still _waiting," Yami repeated. "No matter what you do, a miracle isn't just going to happen out of nowhere."

Atem, finished with his calculations, admitted, "You're right. But I have figured out how to beat Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"What? Impossible!"

"Just look at that card! There's no way!"

"I say he's bluffing."

Atem placed a card on the table and announced it as: "Token Monsters. I get four tokens in defense mode."

"That's it?" Yami asked in genuine surprise.

"Nope." Atem stated, "Then I'll sacrifice two of these tokens for the Dark Magician Girl." He placed the monster on the field, mouthing a "thank you" to Yugi.

"You have a Dark Magician girl, too? Huh. Well, I am still sure you can't beat Slifer," Yami told his opponent.

"Don't you know Dark Magician Girl's ability? You should if you're the owner of one."

"Let me see it," Yami ordered, picking up the card without Atem's prior approval. He read the description slowly, absorbing what it said and then some. At last, he placed the card down with a stunned expression. "Then… If Dark Magician Girl gains three hundred attack points for every Dark Magician monster in both of our the Graveyards, and I have three in mine, and it has twenty-one thousand attack points…"

"That'd make Dark Magician Girl and Slifer the Sky Dragon even in attack points!" Mana screeched, the entire class going into shock.

"That's right." Atem finished, "And I'll use the last card in my hand, Mage Power. This spell card gives one monster five hundred extra points for every spell or trap card in my control. And since I still have that one trap card on my field face down, Dark Magician Girl gains five hundred points." He could practically see the Dark Magician Girl glowing with power. So, without further delay, he commanded, "Dark Magician Girl, take out Slifer." His imagination saw the young female magician rise up and strike the fowl dragon, it's long body reeling at the power of his mage and finally disintegrating into ashes.

"That's game," Seto declared, putting a checkmark by Atem's name on the sheet of paper. "Atem wins by three hundred points."

Yami hung his head, gritting his teeth. The rest of the class cheered and all gave Atem their congratulations. Even Mr. Mahad clapped, impressed by his students' interest for what seemed to be such a complicated game… Although, the most complicated things were usually the most beloved. He speculated whether he could perhaps use it as a teaching tool since his students obviously had enthusiasm for it. It might prove useful in later lessons, he thought with a chuckle. Teaching lessons through card games? He never thought he'd see the day.

"Good game?" Atem said as more of a question than a statement, standing before Yami. The Motou was still sitting at the table and staring down at his cards.

"Yeah… Good game." Yami stood up, looking Atem dead in the eyes. "Don't think this means I like you or anything. I'll find a way to beat you, and then you'll leave my sister alone."

"Well… Good luck with that," Atem mumbled halfheartedly. At this point, he was just glad the whole ordeal was over. He would be happy with anything Yami had to say if the class could just get along with the rest of the school day like normal.

Yami nodded, and although he immediately stomped away, there was something evident in his eyes that made Atem think he was actually welcome to the challenge. And it made him a little excited. Just a little.

"You want to keep the card?"

Atem turned to Yugi, the girl blinking at him thoughtfully.

"The Dark Magician Girl… You can keep her if you want to."

Atem looked at the card in question that he had in his hand. After careful consideration, he replied, "No, that's okay. You can keep it. But I'll let you know if I want to borrow it again." He handed it back to her, beaming brightly. "It really helped me. Actually, it was _you_ who really helped me. Thanks."

A surprised Yugi accepted the card back into her possession and returned the smile. "Anytime. Dark Magician Girl and any of my other cards are happy to help. We… I mean, _I_ like helping you," she corrected.

"That's good…" Atem watched as Yami ranted on the other side of the room about how next time he was going to destroy his new rival in another duel. "… Because I'm going to need lots of help."

_Author's Note: I still feel like the kindergarteners are too knowledgeable for their age… Well, you can't accuse me of not giving it my best shot._

_Like it? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA? *hyperness*_

_Well then! If you did enjoy that, I sincerely hope you send me in a review! It'd be most appreciated!_

_*more out of place dancing* REVIEW PLEASE._


End file.
